Bishounen Senshi Sailor (Kryptonian) Moon
by nicnac918
Summary: A different kind of alien prince(ss).


AN: With the third one of these (the other two can be found on AO3), I'm officially calling this a _thing_. That's right, SmallvillexSailor Moon fusions are now a thing.

Fair warning though, this is not going to be one of those traditionally linear stories (*psch*, how passé). While I'll keep it consistent within each chapter, across the different chapters you should fully expect time skips, time jumps, POV shifts, format changes, anything I feel like doing really. I'm just going to have fun with it guys.

(Also, this is all josephina_x's fault.)

* * *

A lone figure in flowing white clothing stood out on the balcony of a once magnificent palace, now giving way to fire and rumble. A simple golden circlet sat atop his hair, gone silver with age and stress. The angle of his head made it clear that his eyes were not on the city succumbing to its inevitable destruction, but instead on the heavens above him. Suddenly, a streak of light flashed across the sky, like a larger and closer shooting star, and the tension rolled off his shoulders.

"Majesty?" King Jor-El the Serene, Ruler of the Silver Millennium of Krypton braced himself just in time for the black cat-like creature to land on his left shoulder. Her sharp eyes scanned the horizon, but it was clear she could not find the reason for his incongruous behavior.

"Kal-El's ship has just escaped the atmosphere and Kara's not a minute before that," he explained to Kanda, reaching his right hand around to give her a quick scratch on the head. "My children" – for, exact biological relations aside, Kara Zor-El was still a child of the House of El and therefore _his_ child – "will survive the destruction of Krypton."

He dropped his hand back to his side, only to encounter another furry head, this one belonging to a large white canine appearing animal. "The babies are safe then?" asked Krypto.

"For now," Jor-El agreed, "but I fear Dru-Zod might still pose a threat to them yet."

"Zod?" exclaimed Krypto. "But you threw that treacherous, traitorous, treasonous snake bastard in the Phantom Zone."

"Language, Krypto," Kanda chastened.

Jor-El chuckled. "He's not wrong."

"Rightness is no excuse for rudeness," she sniffed.

The smile sat on Jor-El's face a beat longer before it slid away of its own accord, replaced with an expression of defeat and near hopelessness. "Look at the destruction that Zod has wrought," he said nodding to the world falling to pieces before them. "He killed nearly every living creature on this planet before I locked him up, something it took all my strength to do. And even now, from in his cage, he will cause the doom of this planet and any being left that might have scraped out a living on it. It seems impossible that any prison, even the Phantom Zone, could hold one as powerful and ingenious as he forever."

An air of quiet gloom descended over the trio as they watched the ending of their planet and the evidence of the power of their enemy. It was Krypto that finally broke the silence, pushing his nose into Jor-El's side. "What can we do?"

"_We_ can do nothing; I am not much longer for this life," Jor-El confessed, eliciting a small whine from Krypto and a rough lick from Kanda. "But the two of you… Know that I would not ask something this dangerous of you for myself, but for Kara and Kal-El, for Krypton's last hope, I will command you to do this if necessary," Jor-El said, his voice growing firm on the last words.

"We would gladly do anything to protect them, you only need to tell us how," Kanda said, the words infused with devotion and loyalty. Krypto nodded in agreement.

"There is a second entrance to the Phantom Zone, one that neither Dru-Zod, nor I, nor any other of our species can use, however it is open to the both of you. The door will close once Krypton has perished and the other end of the portal exists only as so much dust in space, but both the ships have had equipment added to open another portal once they safely land. Go to the Phantom Zone. Watch Zod, wait until it seems he is close to escaping. Then use your entrance to escape first."

"You modified the ships, majesty? Was that wise; I thought you still didn't fully understand how the mechanics worked," Kanda asked.

"Not wise at all," Jor-El agreed. "But sometimes the path of folly is the only one open to us."

"I always thought you could do with more folly anyway," Krypto said. "What do we need to do to prepare?"

"All the tools you'll need to defend yourself and t protect the children are already in the Transport Room. Go to your chambers, if they still stand, and gather up anything you think you might need, or can't bear to leave behind. I'll go prepare the transporter for your departure. And be as quick as you can, we haven't much time left," Jor-El told them. Kanda leapt down from his shoulder and raced out of the room, Krypto hot on her heels.

"Krypto," Jor-El called, a small part of him regretting his actions even as he undertook them.

He listened as the light clicking of nails on stone floor came to a stop, then as Krypto asked, "Majesty?" his voice rife with confusion. And who could blame him? So little time left to pass and here Jor-El was, wasting it.

"Zod knows that both Zor-El and I were due to have children, and he probably suspects that I will have found a way to save them if I can. But he doesn't know the gender of either child." Jor-El paused, closing his eyes for a moment to send a silent apology for his betrayal. Betrayal of his brother, even a brother that had proved traitorous first, betrayal of his house, of his own son, and, most of all, betrayal of a bright-eyed baby girl that he had held in his arms not an hour ago. "Do what you must to keep my son safe from Zod's vengeance."

For a long moment there was no response, and finally Jor-El forced himself to turn and face the condemnation he deserved. But when he looked, Krypto only regarded him with soft eyes, liquid with sympathy and understanding. He dipped his head in the semblance of a bow and, in a voice more solemn than Jor-El had ever heard from him, said, "The king's will be done." Then Krypto left, racing after Kanda.

"The king's will be done," Jor-El repeated, imagining he could hear the whispered words echoing throughout the room. He glanced over his shoulder, taking one last long look at the face of his one beautiful planet, the last look any living being would ever have.

"And may Rao have mercy on us all."


End file.
